Champion classes
Champions generally fall into certain categories based on their skills. These are also called tags and are used on the attributes space on each champion main page and Ability Details page. Categories Standard tags These categories are copied exactly from the game client, and will be listed on each champion normal page. Note that some champions are capable of more than just the role or roles they are listed under. A champion's abilities, items they gain throughout the game, and one's ability to fulfill that duty determine what role they assume in gameplay. Primary Attributes * [[:Category:Assassin Champion|'Assassin']]: Champions with mediocre auto-attacks and defense, who specialize in killing their enemies quickly. These champions usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based (Damage per second) or are AP (ability power) burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or blinking ability which lets them step into fights and get out easily. They should focus on items that will increase the damage they put out over a short period of time. In fights, they play a role as sneak attackers of key targets (like the Carry or the Mage), who pick off weak enemies and carry champions at the right time. They'' should not'' be played for frontal engagements in team fights since they lack good defense compared to fighters and tanks. ** Assassins can easily step in and kill APC, ADC and supports champions 1v1 but can be killed by fighters, tanks and a few mages. * [[:Category:Carry Champion|'Carry']]: (also Known as ADC : Attack Damage Carry ) Champions with high auto-attack damage but low defense. Most carries have skills, passive or active, that scales with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed or allowing them to keep themself safe, and rely on their regular attack to dish out damage. Carry champions are extremely effective late-game at "carrying" the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team or deal large damage in team fights because they have tremendous damage output, but low defense. Due to this, they are key champions and are primary targets for enemy team. As a result, they require tanky teammates like fighters and tanks for protection as they lack survivability. ** Carries can only usually beat supports and tanks 1v1 but kill everything if they are protected. ** Due to their low health Carries are almost always beaten by the high burst that Mages output. * 'Bruiser' (also known as Off-tank or 'Fighter'): Champions that blend the attributes of a damager and tank, combining moderate to heavy survivability with the damage of an assassin or carry (essentially half tank, half DPS). They lack the front-loaded, destructive damage of their pure DPS counterparts, but usually have abilities which increase their damage output or abilities with high damage bases, making them deadlier in the early game. Fighters can build to be extremely survivable, but the key distinction between tanky fighters and true tanks is that tanks are designed to draw damage and disrupt enemies, while fighters deal damage. In a team fight, fighter champions can surrogate the role of a tank or assassin, and many have powerful fight-initiation abilities. ** Fighters can usually take 1v1 almost any other role , however their weakness is that they can't dish out damage as fast as ADC or as quickly as APC or help as support , any team who covers (using other fighters and tanks) their ADC and APC will be able to kill Fighters with ease. ** Most of fighters fall off in late game due to their abilities having a bit low ratios ( but very high bases). * [[:Category:Mage Champion|'Mage']]: (also known as APC: Ability Power Carry) Champions with powerful magic damage skills ,good crowd control or a combination of both ,but low defense. Some are meant to deal a high amount of damage in a short period of time(burst casters/burst mages) while others usually deal damage over time , however , even DoT mages always have at least one nuke. Like carry champions, they can bring their team to victory due to their ability power, but tend to fall off a bit in the very late game. However, they require tanky teammates for protection since they lack high durability as they are capable of dishing out tremendous damage to the enemy team with their abilities. Otherwise, enemy teams can easily pick them off, especially since few mages have outstanding mobility. ** Mage champions kill ADC , other APC ,supports and a few mages with supreme bursts can even kill fighters 1v1 , however , most of tanks and fighters will be able to deal with them. ** Some mages work more like ADC's , having very well sustained damage and combined with some burst which lets them take on tanks and fighters more effectibly , however their dualingness usually forces them to have pathetic mobility or a slower damage ( but eventually higher) output in comparison to other mages. ** Some mages have abilities with high bases , and if they are doing well , they can get somewhat tankier or supportive without sacrificing much damage. * [[:Category:Support Champion|'Support']]: Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a champion to make laning easier for them by providing healing, buffing allies, applying debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. The most common ability for a support champion is providing an ally with a shield of some kind or annoying the enemy with some form of strong ccrowd control. One of the main goals of a support is to let their lane partner farm minions for gold, as supports can buy key gold+ items to get gold for themselves, as well as controlling the map with wards, warding all key areas of the map. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. ** Supports can't really kill anything but other supports on their own , but their buffs and harsh CC makes them deadly when paired along with any other role but tanks. ** A few supports have ability power ratios high enought to let them become mages , and a few mages have supportive abilities/agressive crowd control which lets them become supports. * [[:Category:Tank Champion|'Tank']]: Champions with extremely high defense, health, and crowd control abilities, but low attack damage or poor ability power scaling. Tanks are usually champions that combine high amounts of health, armor, and magic resistance. If left alone, tanks are able to absorb high amounts of damage or create disables on their foes, which make them great harassers as well. In battle, this type of champion is usually expected to start/initiate (or at least be in the front of) the team fight; soaking up damage, and helping focus certain enemies (carry and mage champions). Due to their low damage output, they must rely on their assassin, carry, fighter, and mage champions to finish the enemy off or chase them down when they initially weakened them. As a result, tanks are not expected to gain high kills but more assists. Tank champions should coordinate team fights by telling team to retreat or advance when necessary since they lead the charge. They are also meant to be a protector of the team, and must be willing to sacrifice himself/herself for vulnerable allies if necessary. ** Tanks can usually kill mages , as when they unleash their full burst they will rarely take the tank health under 50% and are left open for the tanks , slow , steady damage output , however , DoT mages might be harder to deal with. ** Some tanks have very high ratios on their abilities and if they are doing well enought they can leave a bit their tankiness to get damage. Secondary Attributes * [[:Category:Jungler Champion|'Jungler']]: Champions that can easily farm monsters in the jungle at an early stage in the game and can typically take out minions waves quickly. They usually excel at taking down opponents when they can catch them off guard in lane. Some champions jungle because their lane phase isn't that strong (easily harassed, high mana dependency early on) and others are capable of both. Most fighters, assassins and tanks can take the role of jungler. * [[:Category:Melee Champion|'Melee']]: Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do damage. They usually have more health, armor and magic resistance than ranged champions as well as heals. Most Tanks and Fighters are melee combatants although a couple of Mages are also melee. * [[:Category:Pusher Champion|'Pusher']]: Champions that can quickly kill minion waves and/or destroy turrets/inhibitors in a short amount of time. Typically, champions that destroy turrets/inhibitors have pets and/or AoE abilities and/or a high amount of attack speed. * [[:Category:Ranged Champion|'Ranged']]: Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at a distance (see range), allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Ranged Champions are divided into two sub-categories: Mage and Carry champions. Mages have a weak auto-attack and focus on high damage spells or support, while Carry champions tend to focus more on frequent, powerful auto-attacks. * [[:Category:Recommended Champion|'Recommended']]: Champions whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. They are all 1350 or lower, with the exception of Sona and Katarina, who cost 3150 . There is usually at least 1 recommended champion every free week. * [[:Category:Stealth Champion|'Stealth']]: Champions that possess at least one ability that allows them to become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets, vision wards, and enemy champions that have consumed an Oracle's Elixir). This attribute is mainly for assassin champions. Advanced tags These categories aren't copied from the game. They have been discussed on the wiki and will be listed on each champion ability detail page once it is created. Category:Champions